Right and Wrong
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: Kagome was on her way to school on her first day of 12th grade, when she bumped into a beautiful stranger, who took her breath away. She later finds out that he is her teacher! How will she deal with her mounting feelings for this forbidden man? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome was on her way to school on her first day of 12th grade, when she bumped into a beautiful stranger, who took her breath away. She later finds out that he is her teacher! How will she deal with her mounting feelings for this forbidden man? InuKag

Right and Wrong

Chapter One

The sun shone overhead brightly, so bright, that Kagome had to shield her eyes with her arm. It was such a beautiful morning (even though it was dreadfully hot), that she had decided to walk to school, instead of taking her car. She was thankful that her high school uniform changed at this time of year from long-sleeved to short-sleeved. If it was long-sleeved all year long she would sweat to death. Today Kagome began her first day of 12th grade, her last year at high school, she was 18.

Kagome wasnt very nervous, she had always been a straight A student. The only thing she was worried about was having her best friend, Sango, in her classes. In eleventh grade, they had every class together, Kagome couldnt imagine being in a class without her. That was the thing that had kept her up the night before.

CRASH! Kagome was knocked to the ground. "Owwwww..." she moaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. She looked up and gasped, realizing that she had bumped into someone. He looked to be about 24, with long silver, and sexy (in Kagome's opinion) hair. He had deep golden eyes, kind of unusal, but beautifully hypnotizing. And his face had a cute look of shock on it from being knocked to the ground, almost as if he wanted to yell, "What the hell!" but was containing himself.

Kagome forced herself to stop gaping at him and help him. She sprang to her knees and began to pick up his stuff. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. "I am so sorry! Im really not usually this clumsy!" She tried to avoid his eyes, because she knew that if she looked into them again, she would be lost. While she scrambled to pick up his stuff she felt a hand come down softly on her shoulder.

She looked up and to her suprise, saw that he was smiling softly. With his other hand, he handed her her notebook. "Here." he said extending it to her. He had a nice, light voice. She blushed. "Um, thank you." she managed to say. She stood up, as did he, and handed him his stuff. Kagome very much noticed that his hand was still on her shoulder. She looked up at him again, and saw that he was staring very intently at her face. "Ummmm..." she wasnt sure what to say. Suddenly, he abruptly drew his hand and blushed. "Im sorry." he apologized.

"Oh no," Kagome said reassuringly "It was my fault." They still stood there staring at each other.

"Are you a student?" he asked. "Huh?" she responded, suprised. Then she looked down at her uniform. "Oh, yes I am." She nodded. "What school do you attend?" he asked lightly. Kagome weighed in her head whether or not it was a good choice to tell this stranger where she went to school. Whatever, she thought, and told him. "Morisewto High." she said. He was about to say something when a bell rang from a distance.

"Oh crap! Im late!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They exchanged suprised looks, and began running toward Kagome's school. They were running at the same pace and the man wathched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as they ran. Her beauty had took him by suprise at first, and she looked even more beautiful now, with her raven hair blowing in the wind, and that cute, desperate look on her soft face. But then he had noticed her uniform, and heard what school she went to, and his heart had sank. Nothing could ever happen between him and this beautiful girl.

Kagome couldn't believe she was late! And on her first day! She had NEVER been late! But, wierdly, she was more suprised that this man was running along beside her. A thought briefly occured to her that he was some wierd stalker/pervert, but he didnt look the type.

They finally arrived at Morisewto high and slammed through the front doors. The man took off to the right, towards the office. "Wieeeeeerd." Kagome thought, and then consulted her list. SCIENCE: 127, It said. She had already missed homeroom, so that was her next class. She headed toward that room. When she came through the door to room 127, she was suprised to find her classmates all talking throughout the room. The teacher wasnt there. She was saved! Kagome looked around the room hopefully. She noticed Sango in the back, trying to get Miroku to leave her alone.

Miroku was a boy who had lived next to Sango ever since they had been in ninth grade. He was a womanizer, but it was obvious he had a special place for Sango in his heart. He would often put his hand on girl's butts, and even though Sango pretended like she didnt care, it made her jealous. Some would laugh it off, or move away, but Sango was the only one with enough guts to slap him. Even though they were way in the back of the room, Kagome could see a pink tint in the shape of a hand on one of Miroku's cheeks. Kagome laughed to herself, some things never changed.

She moved to the back of the room and gave her best friend a suprise hug from behind. Sango stiffened from suprise, then lightened up when she realized it was just Kagome. "Kagome!" she exclaimed. "I thought we wern't going to be in any classes together this year! I mean, i dont think you've ever been late!" Kagome released her friend and pushed took the seat across from her. "I know, Its a long story." she said. She glanced over her shoulder, Miroku had moved on to another group of girls in the corner of the room. Sango did her best to ignore it.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "Well, " Kagome began, "I bumped into this guy..." Sango's eye's widened. "Who was it?" she excitedly asked. Kagome opened her mouth at the same time the door to the classroom opened.

Whatever she was about to say, never got said because she was tranfixed at the figure that had just strolled into the room. It was the man who she had bumped into this morning! What the heck, was he her teacher? She stared stupidly at him.

He looked up and smiled at the class. Then he turned around and began to write on the blackboard. "Okay class," he said commanding everyones attention, especially the girls. "My name is Inuyasha Taisho, you can call me Mr. Taisho" He turned around, having written his name on the board. He looked over the class and came upon Kagome's suprised face and stopped. He stared at her. "Get a hold of yourself, Inuyasha! She is your fricking STUDENT!" he scolded himself in his head. Then he made himself turn around, to begin the lesson.

Kagome was utterly shocked, at the least. HE, was going to be her teacher? Kagome was in for a long year...

**Yipee! I've had this story idea for a long time, so Im glad Its finally started! I will try to get a chapter out at least once a week if not more...Im kinda bad when I have deadlines, but I really like this story so I'll do my best to keep up! Oh, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Right and Wrong

Chapter Two

Kagome struggled to pay attention throughout the class, but she couldnt seem to tear her gaze away from Mr. Taisho's lips. It was something that he noticed, very much, whenever his gaze happened to land on her. When the bell finally rang, Kagome bolted out of the classroom. When she was safely out in the hall, she sighed loudly. Sango came running up next to her. "Hey," she said looking at her friend curiously. "Why'd you take off so fast?" Kagome stared at her friend.

"Its nothing." she brushed somw hair from her face. "What's your next class?" Kagome asked innocently. Sango stared at her sucspiciously, she knew Kagome, and she knew something was wrong. Sango sighed, and let it go. "I have History, room 102." she said. Kagome smiled brightly. "Thats what I have! Lets go!" She locked arms with her friend and they went off in that direction.

Inuyasha stood at the door to his classroom, watching Kagome walk down the hall, with the girl named Sango. He remembered Sango's name from roll call. He also had found out that the beautiful raven-haired girls name was Kagome. When he had said her name she had raised her hand, not meeting his eyes, and almost inaudibly said, "Here." with the cutest blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha was suprised when he had blushed as well. He had quickly shook his head, and continued reading the names. And then, as if her prescence in the room hadn't been bothering him enough, he had caught her staring at his lips during the lecture. Inuyasha wasn't upset by it, instead he was shocked at the intense feeling it gave him.

She was a very intriguing girl, and Inuyasha had found himself instantly attracted to her, which never happened. Inuyasha went back into the now empty classroom, banging his knee on the side of a desk. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he rubbed it. He HAD to get this Kagome girl out of his mind if he was going to survive the school year.

Easier said than done...

Kagome was having the very same problem as she sat at her desk during History class. Mr. Taisho...Inuyasha. She sighed as she thought of his name. Inuyasha...BONK! A crumpled piece of paper hit her on the head and landed in front of her on her desk. Her eyes instantly seeked out Sango, who was staring back at her from across the room. They would have sat next to each other, but the seats were assigned. She gave Sango a death glare, for hitting her in the head, then read the note written in Sango's loopy scrawl.

_Hey, whats up with you? I can tell when somethings the matter! I AM your best friend! Whats wrong?_

Kagome looked up to see if the teacher was paying attention. She was writing something on the board. Kagome began to write.

_Sango, really, nothings the matter, just having first day blues I suppose._

She threw the note back to Sango. It landed right on her desk. They both had great aim, because they were on the softball team. If they were ever not right next to each other in a class, they resorted to this to write notes. Their classmates ignored them, they were used to it. The note came flying back to Kagome and landed on her desk. She opened it.

_Alright, if you say so, but Im still suspicious!. Oh my gosh! What do you think of Mr. Taisho? He is so hot!_

Kagome felt her heart begin to pound. What exactly DID she think of Mr.Taisho? Before she had time to respond, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!" Kagome thought. She waited for Sango and they started toward their next class together. Kagome was relieved that they had all of the same classes together again. Suddenly, an arm came down over Kagome and Sango's shoulders.

"Hey ladies," a deep voice drawled. They both instantly knew who it was, Miroku. They shrugged his arms of their shoulders. "Hey Miroku." they both mumbled. Kagome spotted Mr. Taisho hanging a paper on the bulletin board ahead of them. "Uh, I'll meet you there Sango." Kagome said as she walked away. Sango barely noticed, beacuse she was talking with Miroku. Kagome came up beside Mr. Taisho. "Do you need any help?" she asked boldly, despite the fact that her stomach was doing sommersaults.

He probably jumped about two feet into the air. "Oh!" he exclaimed. Kagome took a step back. "Im sorry If I scared you." she said, staring at him. Inuyasha straightened up. "Uh no," he said gruffly. "You didn't scare me." He straightened more to prove his point. Kagome laughed, she knew that she had. Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten at her laugh, it was such a melodious sound. "Uh yeah," Inuyasha tried to compose himself again. "I could use some help." he said.

"Okay," Kagome took a step closer. "What do you need me to do?" Kagome was really suprising herself, she was never this foward. But Mr. Taisho was making her feel something she had never felt before...

"Well," Inuyasha said, flustered. "You could tape these," he handed her a small stack of papers. His fingers brushed hers for a split second, and they both instantly felt its effect. He cleared his throat. "You could tape these, on different spots on the bulletin board." She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay." She started doing her job. It was the first time he had seen her really smile, and it took him a moment to reel back from the effects of it. He continued writing on the bulletin board, trying to keep himself in check because of the prescence less than a foot away from him.

Kagome wasn't having an easy time controlling her feelings ethier. Her fingers fumbled with the tape until it was stuck around her fingers. "Oh phooey." she muttered. Inuyasha laughed. "Here," he said and softly took her hand in his own.

It was meant to be an innocent act of help, but it turned out to be a lot more. When their hands came in contact, they both seemed to be unable to move. Kagome stared into the deep golden eye's that were staring back at her. His hand still held hers. It was as if some force greater than them was making it impossible for them to look away, to break apart. Inuyasha started to say something, but the bell suddenly rang. They instantly broke apart as if struck by lightning. Kagome nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Inuyasha ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair. Wierd, why was he shaking? He had never been nervous around girls before. He was begining to realize that this girl was different, very different.

Kagome swiftly handed him the papers and backed away slowly, "Well," she managed "I have to go." She gave him a brief smile and turned around. Her intense feelings had shocked her, all he did was touch her hand, but it was as if he had touched her heart. She shook her head and continued running to her next class that she was late to. The second time she was late that day.

Inuyasha watched her run away. He was having the hardest time trying to sort out what he was feeling. He needed to get a hold of himself, he was her TEACHER for chris'sakes! Why, had his hand shook, and more impotantly what had she done to him? He gave up trying to sort it out and watched her dissapear down the hall. The second time he had that day.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! …And thank you for the lovely reviews on the first chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Right and Wrong

Chapter Three

The next week went by in a haze, for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Everyday, Kagome looked forward to his class, even though she barely knew what he was saying half the time. She knew she would have to stop day dreaming and pining after him. It was just wrong, he was her teacher! But late at night, when she lay in her bed, she was powerless to stop the re-curring thoughts of him.

Tonight was one such night.

They hadn't had any physical contact since that day that their hands happened to accidentally touch, but Kagome could still remember the emotion that one touch brought on. And she couldn't help but want more…even if it was wrong. She turned on her side.

So what if he was her teacher? He wasn't THAT much older than her. Was he? Kagome turned on her back and put her arm over her forehead. She had never actually asked him how old he was. She made a mental note to do so on Monday. She turned back on her side and willed sleep to come. It did, but not until an hour later, after she had thought more about Mr. Taisho.

Inuyasha walked over to the stove. The water was boiling, so he added the Ramen, his favorite food. Tonight, he was unable to sleep. Actually, he hadn't had much sleep lately and was pretty sure it had something to with a certain girl. Kagome Higurashi. He absentmindedly stirred the ramen as he though of her.

The rest of the week was magical. They had had some great conversations. There had been no more touching of any sort, much to Inuyasha's secret dismay, but they had at least gotten to know each other a little better.

Their little conversations were usually short, sometimes she would timidly come up to his desk after class and ask him something about the lecture, and then that would give them an excuse to talk, sometimes not always specifically about the lecture.

On Friday Kagome had come up to his desk after class, as seemed to be her new habit. He knew she would be there even before he looked up.

"Um, Mr. Taisho?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha had looked up into her face, the face that he had been dreaming about for the past few nights. "What is it Kagome, Is something the matter?" she had blushed, which she seemed to do a lot in his presence, which he loved.

"Um well," she fiddled with the skirt of her uniform. "I was just wondering if the paper we have to do on the town's water system has to be, um,…" she fiddled with her skirt some more. "…double spaced?" It was a stupid question, he knew it, she knew it, but they both didn't care, It gave them a chance to have a conversation.

He had told her yes. And then they had somehow started talking about their favorite books and authors. She told him her favorite book was, "Socrates in Love", but that her copy of it was in bad condition and the bookstore didn't have anymore. A though had popped into his head then, but he had kept it to himself. He then told her his favorite book was, Ramen Recipes for the Twentieth Century by Shinbo Hasaki. She had laughed and said, "You like Ramen?" Inuyasha had stood up from his seat and put a fist to his chest. "Hell yes!" he exclaimed, to which she began to laugh harder. She had looked so beautiful then, that the smile was wiped clean of Inuyasha's face and replaced with a look of awe. She was just so…smoking…wait… smoking…SMOKE!

Inuyasha was roused from his daydream of her. His pan of ramen was burning. "Shit!" he exclaimed and hastily switched the stove off. He inspected his ramen. It was completely burned. He sadly dumped it into the garbage. He looked at it mournfully for a minute before he shut the lid.

He walked over to the cupboard, and was dismayed to see nothing in it. He seriously needed to go shopping, but it was too late. He stumbled upstairs to his room with an empty stomach, and thoughts of Kagome.

Kagome punched her alarm clock off. It was finally Monday, she had actually fallen asleep. She stretched and pulled the blankets off herself. She walked, half asleep, to her window and pulled back the curtains. The sun streaked through, and hurt her unadjusted eye's, but effectively woke her up. She got dressed and ready, then headed on her way.

When she reached the schoolyard, early, she walked over to her friend Sango who was sitting under one of the many Sakura Trees that covered the front lawn of Morisewto High.

"Hey Sango!" she said cheerfully and plopped down beside her best bud. Sango shut her book." "Hey," she replied. Kagome could sense something in her voice. "Is something the matter?" she asked, instantly concerned for her friend. Sango's glanced at Miroku, who was around a group of girls on the side of the building. She didn't need to say anything, Kagome knew.

"Sango," she said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just tell Miroku you have feelings for him?" Sango's head whipped around and she gave Kagome an incredulous look. "I don't like Miroku." She said firmly. Kagome shook her head, as usual, she would get nowhere with this conversation.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see Mr. Taisho standing before them. They both scrambled to their feet. "Yes, Mr.Taisho?" Kagome asked looking straight into his eye's. It was rude, but she couldn't help it. His eyes were so hypnotic…

"Can I talk to you in my office for a moment?" She looked shocked, Inuyasha noted, but then her features formed into a soft smile. He blushed. "Sure." She said cheerfully. He smiled and put his hand in the small of her back. "Good, this way." He removed his hand but Kagome could still feel the heat it left there.

The pair, blushing furiously, must have looked weird to anyone who happened to be in the hall.

Finally, they arrived at his classroom, which also was his office. He shut the door behind them. They stood there looking at each other for a moment. "Um, what is this about Mr. Taisho?" she asked.

He ran his hand through his hair and walked over to his desk. She watched him curiously as he reached down, opened a drore, and pulled out a brown package. He walked back over to her blushing. He extended the package to her. "Here, take it." He said softly. She did, then looked at him quizzically.

He turned and walked to the window, and looked outside. He was acting strange, which caused Kagome to be nervous. She slowly opened the package and gasped when she saw what it was. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "Socrates in Love? But how?" he turned around and saw that there were tears in her eye's. She looked so beautiful then, that he couldn't control what happened next.

In an instant he was back in front of her pulling her into a tight embrace. Kagome blushed deeply, and felt sensations all throughout her body. Inuyasha felt it to. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and began to lean closer. Kagome softly whispered, "Inuyasha." Before his lips came down on hers. And they kissed.

**Whew! There it is! I'm sorry I take so long to update sometimes, I don't have a computer at home so I have to go to the library! Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They keep me going! See you next time!**


	4. Authors Note

Hey Everyone!

Im sorry to say, but my stories will be going on hiatus for a while. dodges tomatoes and other flying objects Please don't be mad! I have a lot of stuff going on right now that I need to take care of and sort out in my life, some of you may be able to relate.

But don't worry, I am most certainly NOT (not not not not) giving up on my stories! I hope you all will stick around, even if I take a while, which I sometimes do! nervous laugh

And when I come back I will bless you all with a gazillion chapters! Well, maybe not THAT many, but you get the picture!

Maiden-of-Life


	5. Chapter 4

**Right and Wrong Chapter Four**

Kagome let herself get lost in the kiss. It was everything she had dreamed it would be. The kiss started soft and gentle, but as they both began to give into their desires, it became increasingly passionate.

Inuyasha's arms closed around kagome and held him close to her. Kagomes hands found their way into Inuyasha's hair, and she greedily felt every strand she came into contact with. Kagome broke the kiss for a split second to get some air.

"Inuyasha!" she let out in an excited, strangled sigh.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he began to trail hot kisses down her neck.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!

The sound of the school bell jolted them apart. Kagome' cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from the passionate kisses. Inuyasha was in no better condition, and his eyes were still blazing with passion. He wanted nothing more than to continue what they had been doing.

Kagome swallowed, tried to regain her composure, and began to adjust her messed-up clothes as fast as she could. Inuyasha ran to his desk and furiously grabbed a brush and ran it through his long silver hair. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You keep a brush in your desk!!!" she teased. Inuyasha scowled at her playfully.

"A guy's gotta stay spiffy to y'know!"

Kagome was reduced into a fit of giggles. "Spiffy!!!" she said between laughs. Inuyasha scowled once again.

They both looked up as the classroom door opened and a mass of tired high school students migrated into the room and took their seats. Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha who was beginning to write stuff on the board, before taking her seat next to Sango. She cradled her precious book in her arms.

"What is that?" Sango asked curiously as she leaned over. Kagome slipped the book carefully into her backpack.

"Nothing." She answered innocently. Sango stared at her for a moment before letting it drop.

"So," Sango whispered as she leaned closer to Kagome. "What did Mr. Taisho talk to you about?"

Kagome felt her cheeks instantly heat up. She prayed that Sango didn't notice. She did.

Sango could feel a million questions come into her mind, but was forced to keep silent, for Mr. Taisho had just called the class to attention.

The class was horrible for the pair. Inuyasha did his best not to look at Kagome, who still couldn't seem to keep her eyes off his lips. Kagome had tried not to, but was finding it near impossible not to. Especially because of what had just transpired between them. Finally, the bell rang.

Kagome hurried out of the class without looking at Inuyasha. She was afraid that if she looked into his beautiful eyes, she would jump straight into his arms.

She sighed as she fell in step with Sango. Sango stared at her curiously.

"You seem to be in your own world lately." Her best friend commented.

Sango looked up at Sango. "Really?" she said. Sango nodded. There was silence.

"Soooooo," Sango began as she stepped in front of Kagome. "Guess who asked me to the dance??"

Kagome tilted her head. "Dance?" she said uncertainly. Sango rolled her eyes and and put her hands on her hips. "Kagome, you cant tell me you forgot about the welcome back dance?"

Kagome stared at her blankly for a moment until it clicked. "Oh yeah!!!" she said. "It's the only dance that every student in the school is invited to." She said, now realizing.

"Yeah," Sango continued. "To welcome back all the students. I cant believe you forgot!!!" Kagome shrugged. Sango rolled her eyes again and fell back into step beside Kagome.

"Anyway, guess who asked me?" Kagome shrugged again, although she had a pretty good idea of who did. Sango seemed about ready to burst. "Okay, okay," she said happily. "I'll tell you!!" Kagome smiled, so Miroku had finally taken some intiative. It was about time, Sango and him made such a great-

"Shinji Managawa!!!" Sango squealed happily. Kagome stared at her friend, shocked.

"Shinji?" Kagome sputtered. "What about Miroku?" she asked gently.

Sango's face clouded. "He asked someone else." She said indifferently. Kagome could detect the note of sadness in her voice, but this conversation would have to wait, because they had arrived at their next class.

The minutes ticked by agonizing slow as Kagome sat through her class. She planned to have a bit of a talk to Sango at lunch. She wanted to make sure that she was actually happy about Shinji. But maybe it would do good for her to go with Shinji. Knock some sense into Miroku maybe, and make him realize just how much he needs Sango. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha filled through reports that desperately needed grading. He kept trying to concentrate, but was finding it unbelievably hard. He could still taste Kagome. He could feel his hands in her hair, her small body press up against him…

He banged his fist on the desk. "Dammit Inuyasha, concentrate!!" he mentally scolded himself.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, giving up on the paper's for the moment. He glanced at the open classroom door as a group of girls passed by. He caught a bit of the conversation.

"…..dance." "On Saturday." "……can't wait!!!" the excited squeals of the girls diminished as they got farther away.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "A dance huh." He scratched his head as a vision of Kagome in a beautiful dress came to his mind. He felt his hands tighten as he saw another boy enter his vision and begin to dance with Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a moment as the gravity of what he had gotten himself into fell into place. Kagome was a STUDENT. He was her TEACHER. Sure, he had thought about this before, but…

Inuyasha's head fell into his hand's. How had he let it get this far? From the moment he saw her he was attracted to her, but he should have restrained himself.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as his fist hit the desk again. He knew what was going on was wrong, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome.

The talk with Sango at lunch had gone well, and Kagome felt that Sango was genuinely excited about going to the dance with Shinji.

Kagome caught the ball that was thrown to her and tossed it back. It was afterschool, and her and Sango were at softball practice.

Sango shook her head as she took in the blank look on Kagome's face. She was in her own little world again. She vowed to give Kagome a call later that day and once and for all find out what was up.

Kagome's brows wrinkled as she thought about the dance. She obviously couldn't go with Inuyasha. A student and a teacher on a date at a dance was a definite no-no. Kagome's brows further wrinkled. What was going on between the right now was a no-no. They were playing a dangerous game, and Kagome knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

"Wow," she heard Sango whisper. She looked at Sango and followed her gaze. What she saw made her eyes open wide.

A beautiful woman was walking up the walkway to the doors of the school. She had on sunglasses and her long black hair flowed gracefully behind her. She was dressed in a white blouse and obviously pricey beige skirt. A lavendar scarf complimented the outfit. She seemed to have the most perfect body Kagome had ever seen, Kagome was in complete awe.

"Y'know," Sango said as the women disappeared into the school doors. "She kinda looks like you."

Kagome looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She said as she playfully threw the ball way over Sango's head. Sango yelled at Kagome for throwing horribly and stomped after the ball. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Inuyasha was now almost elbow deep in paper's that needed grading. He felt himself stiffen as he got to Kagome's paper. Just when he had started to concentrate, he found himself thinking about her again.

There was a light tap at the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha called.

A woman walked in. Inuyasha felt himself stiffen more. She put a hand on her hip and whipped off her sunglasses. He hair fluttered for a moment before it fell back to her back.

"Inuyasha," she said in her stern, womanly voice. "We need to talk."

Sorry for the wait, heh heh. I'll try to get them up a bit more regularly now. Sooooo, who is this mystery woman, and better yet, who will Kagome go to the dance with? SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENCE!!!! MUAH HA HA HA!!! Ahem. Anyway, see ya next time!!


	6. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD!!!! LOL LOL!!! I am really laughing right now!! I just read through some of the previous chapters and noticed some very silly grammar mistakes!!! Allow me to correct: Chapter three: "drore" is obviously supposed to be "drawer" Chapter four: "Sango looked up at Sango" is supposed to be, "Kagome looked up at Sango" Ha ha, I can be so stupid sometimes!!! Lol.**

Right and Wrong

Chapter Five

Inuyasha stared levelly at the woman, with a VERY unhappy expression. He sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back in the chair.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" he asked in a voice that said he really didn't care.

Kikyo gave him a cold glare. She walked to a nearby desk and sat cross-legged on it. She primly placed her hands on her lap.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Inuyasha?" she said in a snotty tone.

Inuyasha looked to the side. "Truthfully Kikyo," he turned his hard gaze back on her. "I don't really care."

Kikyo's hands tightened in her lap.

Silence.

The desk fell from behind Kikyo as she practically jumped up. "How can you be so cold!!!" she screamed as she started to cry. "We were engaged up until a week ago!"

Inuyasha looked to the side again. What could he say? He didn't love Kikyo anymore, and he wasn't sure if he really ever had.

"Well," Kikyo clamped her arms down on ethier side of her as she gritted her teeth. "Aren't you going to say something?" she was still crying.

Inuyasha sighed, he hated to see girls cry. Well, except Kagome…but those were tears of happiness when she cried. He looked at Kikyo.

"Im sorry." He whipered.

Kikyo's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a hard line. "Well," she said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I don't intend to give you up," she crossed the distance between them in two long strides. She smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Now," she whispered as she leaned closer. "Or ever." And with that she gave Inuyasha a brief, fiery kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pushed her away. Kikyo stumbled a step back but quickly regained her composure. She wiped her mouth as she smiled. "You'll always be mine Inuyasha." She said in her usual voice again. The stern, womanly one.

She winked at him as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha stared at the door for a minute after she was gone. He brought a hand to his lip, it was still warm from the kiss Kikyo had given him, but not in a good way.

He got up and walked to the window. He spotted Kagome, practicing with Sango. He sighed. Kagome…

He watched her for a moment. His heart was already aching, he wanted to be with her so bad. He had never felt this when his was with Kikyo. But him and Kikyo…it was…

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the bad memory. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He sighed, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Kagome stopped what she was doing as the lady she had seen before came out of the building. Sango looked to. They both watched as she took long strides to her limosine and got in. They continued to watch as it drove away.

Kagome shook her head as she threw the ball to Sango. They continued for a bit more, until their coach blew the whistle and told them to take a five minute break. Kagome listened to Sango gush about Shinji as they greedily gulped down their water. She was happy that Sango was happy. Suddenly Sango cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Well, well, well. Look who's coming over." She said.

Kagome followed her gaze and saw one of her guy friends, Koga, strolling towards them. "Huh," Kagome said, "I wonder what Koga wants." Kagome's brows wrinkled. Sango rolled her eyes. "I have a pretty good idea of what he wants!" she said as she gave Kagome a grin, and stood up. "I'll give you two some privacy!" she whipered as she walked away. Kagome looked after her with a questioning expression.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga was in front of her. Kagome smiled at him. They had been friends since second grade, he was a great guy. "Hi Koga." She replied. Koga scratched his head. He looked kind of nervous. "Uh, could I talk to you over here for a moment?" he asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she replied. Koga smiled. They stopped when they were on the edge of the lawn, near the school walkway.

"Well," Koga scratched his head again. "Kagome…I was wondering, will you go to the dance with me?"

Kagome blushed furiously and she put a hand to her mouth. Her heart began to beat fast. Koga was asking her to the dance…and she didn't know exactly how she felt. Koga grasped both of her hands in his.

At that moment, the schools doors opened and Inuyasha came walking out with his briefcase full of un-graded papers.

He spotted Kagome. Kagome spotted him. He looked at Koga. Koga glanced at him, then looked back into Kagome's eye's. Inuyasha saw that their hands were intwined, and he was frozen to where he was standing. He felt something he had never felt before…he wanted to go over and knock this guy senseless.

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, thought Kagome. Koga continued as if they hadn't been interrupted. "Kagome," he said as he leaned closer. "I know this may come as a surprise, but I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. All this time, it's been you, and now it's our last year and I cant hold it in any longer." He smiled at her. Kagome's heart pounded. Inuyasha's blood boiled. He was about ready to kill this guy.

"I love you Kagome," Koga said again, and he leaned in so fast that Kagome couldn't stop what happened next.

Koga kissed Kagome, right in front of Inuyasha.

**Ha ha ha, so they both got kissed TWICE in one day. How will Inuyasha react to this, and whats up with Kikyo?? MUAH HA HA, you must wait to find out my pretties!!! …I know, Im weird!!! See ya next time!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Right and Wrong

Chapter Six

Koga's mouth was soft, but had a lot of pressure. Kagome's eyes flew wide open and she was about to push Koga away, but he was suddenly jerked backward by his shirt collar. Hard.

Kagome put a hand up to her mouth and looked up to see Inuyasha, who had the back of Koga's shirt in a death hold. His eye's were blazing, but not with the passion that Kagome had seen earlier, this time he looked almost…murderous. He glared at Koga with those eyes. Kagome was surprised when Koga didn't even flinch or wince. Inuyasha let go of his shirt, but began to clench and unclench his fist. He continued to stare daggers at Koga, who backed up.

Kagome wanted him to look at her, so she could tell him it was okay, but she wasn't sure she could get through to him when he was like this.

"Whoa, whoa," Koga said as he put his hands up and took another step back. "Whats up teach?"

Inuyasha finally glanced at Kagome, and his eyes softened slightly. She looked so frail standing there, with worry written all over her face. He then had a mental image of this boys hands intwined with hers, his mouth on her mouth…

He turned his once again murderous gaze on Koga. Koga scratched his head and put his hand in his pocket. Inuyasha clenched his fist harder, and tried to control himself. He was a teacher, he couldn't knock this guy senseless, as much as he wanted to. _Calm Inuyasha, calm…_ he told himself.

"I will not allow," he said through gritted teeth. "Such public displays of affection at school." Inuyasha could feel warm blood coming from his hand from clenching to hard. His eyebrows narrowed as he tried to regain composure. "Understand?" he said slowly, as if he were talking to an idiot.

Koga, who hadn't really been paying attention muttered, "Sure teach." He turned back to Kagome, who looked like a ghost. "My dearest Kagome," he said as he grabbed a strand of her hair and kissed it. Inuyasha said a certain four letter word in his head, and bit his mouth. His hand dripped a drop of blood. "I will see you at the dance." Koga looked at Kagome genuinely, turned, and coolly walked away.

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone.

He was looking at the ground, she was staring at him.

She took a step toward him and reached out her hand. "Please Inuyasha, it's not what you,"

He turned his gaze on her. She stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly withdrew her hand. No longer did his eyes look murderous, but…they were still fiery with something…something Kagome didn't like. She needed him to understand…

"That's Mr. Taisho." He said. Kagome's eye's widened and she could have sworn her heart stopped. "You will not refer to me so informally," Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Get back to your activities." With that, he turned, and started toward the parking lot.

Kagome fell to her knee's and stared after him. Why….how had this happened? She clutched her hands together and held them to her heart. Inuyasha…

She began to cry. Sango glanced at the bench. Kagome was no longer there. She put her hand up to her eye's and scanned the field. She just barely spotted Kagome on the ground by the school walkway. "What the…" she thought and ran as fast as she could to her friend. When she reached her, she leaned down and looked at her friend. Sango gasped.

"Kagome!" she said as she put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome did nothing. She could feel the tears falling. They wouldn't stop. Sango put her arm's around Kagome. "Kagome, whats wrong?" Sango was very concerned for her friend.

Kagome gently nudged Sango off and stood up. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Kagome willed herself to smile, and it came out wrong looking, and Sango noticed. She began to walk to the parking lot, to her car.

Sango called after her, but Kagome barely heard it. Sango put a hand on her hip and frowned, something was wrong with her best friend, and she vowed to find out soon.

"IT'S A GREEN LIGHT DAMMIT!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the car in front of him stopped at the light. The light turned red. Inuyasha slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"That's Mr. Taisho." Inuyasha remembered saying, he had spoken so coldly to her. And now he felt guilty as hell. Her face had completely fallen and she had had a look on her face as if he had hit her. "Damn." Inuyasha whispered into the steering wheel.

The light turned green and Inuyasha continued driving. "It needed to be done." He thought. There was no way that they could have continued as they were anyway, he was her teacher, she was his student. That's how things were supposed to be.

Inuyasha sighed. "But that's not how things are," he thought. He pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. His hand stung as he put his house key into the door. He glanced at it. There were a few scars on it, and some remains of blood.

He pushed open the door and dropped all his stuff in the walkway. He ran his hand through his hair as he flopped down on the couch and began to watch T.V. His stomach growled loudly, but for the first time in his life, the thought of eating some ramen disgusted him.

Kagome turned over on her bed. She had arrived home a few hours earlier. Why was everything so messed up? "Because you let Koga kiss you stupid." She scolded herself. She turned on her side. Well, it wasn't completely her fault. She sighed. He was so cold. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and wiped angrily at it. She didn't want to cry anymore.

She sat up and, went to her desk, and sat down. Maybe some homework would take her mind off things. She opened her desk drawer, looking for a pencil. Her eye's fell on her school directory. Every student got one every year, it contained the names/e-mails/numbers/addresses of every student and teacher in the school. Unless for some reason they did not want to be in it. Kagome stared at it.

She slowly lifted it to her lap. She waited a moment, and then began looking through the "T" section. Tahini,……..Taisho. Kagome's finger stopped as she reached Inuyasha's last name. It listed his Name, number, and…address. Kagome recognized the area he lived in. She glanced out her window. It was raining.

NO. Kagome told herself as the idea began to form in her head. "This is how it should be. He ended it." She said aloud. "This is whats right…" She glanced at the window again, and frowned. She clenched her hand. She shook her head and started down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and umbrealla from the closet and hastily put them on.

"Damn whats right." She said as she opened the door, and went outside.

**DRAMA! Hee hee, I tried not to end on a big cliff hanger like usual, but kinda failed at it. Oh well! Thank you to everyone for reading this, you all keep me going!!!! **


	8. Chapter 7

Right and Wrong

Chapter Seven

Kagome could barely see as she ran through the rain. The freezing droplets hit her exposed face with such intensity; it felt as if she were being stabbed by pins and needles. "Come on, Kagome," she told herself, "You need to get to him."

Her umbrella barely did her any good so when it was torn from her hand by the fierce wind, she didn't bother going after it.

Kagome could feel her legs beginning to go numb; she didn't know how much more she could take. She stopped at a corner and squinted at a sign. Despite barely being able to feel her face, she smiled slightly. "I'm on his street…"

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. 6:30. He sighed and rolled his head back. Had he really been watching T.V. that long? He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up. Even if the thought of food at the moment disgusted him, he still had to eat something. He couldn't afford getting sick and missing a day of class. Class….Kagome. Inuyasha had a mental visual of Kagome sitting in her seat, listening intently to everything he said.

Inuyasha frowned. He had screwed things up. Big time. But…this was how it should be. His frown deepened as he opened a cupboard and scanned the contents.

The ringing of his cell phone behind him shook him out of his thoughts. He walked over to where it lay on the table and opened it.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Inuyasha." It was the one voice that Inuyasha really did not want to hear. Kikyo. He sat at the table and put massaged the spot between his eyes with one hand.

"How did you get my number?" he said tiredly. "I have my sources." Kikyo replied coolly.

"Fine," he said curtly. "Then what is it you want?" Kikyo sighed on the other end. "Inuyasha, you know what I want."

"Well, you can't have that." He replied. He put his hand down and switched the phone to his other ear. "So leave me alone."

"Come back to America with me." She purred. Inuyasha scowled. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere with-" he trailed off as the scene once again flashed in his head. He scowled.

Kikyo sighed again. "Inuyasha, you know that was-" he cut her off. "Kikyo, I just really don't care. You're not the person I thought you were. So, please, leave me alone and let me move on with my life."

He hung up the phone. God, why couldn't she just leave him alone? He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He stared at the still open cupboard. What little appetite he had had, was now gone.

DIIIIING DONG DIIIIIING DONG!!!!

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the door. Come on, what now? He thought. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the handle. "I swear, if it's Kikyo…" he opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There stood Kagome, soaked through and through. She was shivering considerably. Her eyes were unfocused, and her hair was plastered to her head. Her lips looked almost blue.

"Inuyasha," she choked out. She could see him slightly, but everything was becoming blurry. She smiled. "I'm so glad I could," she slowly closed her eyes as everything went black. She almost fell to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

He looked down at her unconscious form. "Damn it." He growled. Quickly, her brought her inside and layed her on the couch. He ran his hand up and down her cold cheek. His throat constricted. "Kagome…" he whispered.

His eyes traveled down her body. "If she stays in those clothes, she'll get sick." He thought. Inuyasha raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. He searched through his dresser drawers. He finally found an old white shirt and some boxers. "That'll have to do." He said aloud.

He hurried back down the stairs and kneeled in front of Kagome. He closed his eyes and gulped. He was going to have to take her clothes off. He opened his eyes with determination. He could do this.

He positioned his hands at the bottom of her wet shirt. Slowly, as he closed his eyes, he lifted it over her head.

Next, was the bra. He lifted her slightly and unhooked it from behind her. His breath caught in his throat as his hands came into contact with the sides of her breasts. But he made himself not open his eyes, as much as he wanted to.

Inuyasha finished about 4 minutes later. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was on correctly, but she was still shivering.

Inuyasha grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped it around her. He then went to the thermostat and turned the heat up. He would not let Kagome get sick, he would let her stay for a while, until she was better, and then…

Inuyasha sunk into his favorite armchair adjacent to the couch. Then what? He thought as he looked at Kagome, still unconscious, but thankfully no longer shaking. When she woke up, he would completely end it all. Tell her, he is her teacher, and she is his student. And that what had happened between them was inappropriate, and would never happen again. Then he would drive her home, and that would be the end of it.

Inuyasha grit his teeth. That was what he should say, but as he looked at her still form, those thoughts were washed away. He wanted nothing more that to be with her, to be able to hold her, go on dates, start a family……become one…

"No no no no no." he said as he shook his head. Those were stupid thoughts. They would never happen. Inuyasha sunk back into the chair and looked at the ceiling. Just as he did, he heard Kagome stir. He slowly looked up.

Her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha rushed to her and knelt down beside her. "Kagome!" he said as he grabbed her hand.

She looked from side to side. "Am I, in….Inuyasha's house?" she thought. She squinted her eyes until his face came into focus. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here." She smiled. "I'm glad." She said. A tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked with alarm. He gripped her hand tighter.

"It's just, I'm so happy I made it here." She wiped the still falling tears with her free hand. Her voice became choked. "I just, I just wanted to see you so badly. I-"

Inuyasha put a finger to her lip. "Shhhhh, don't over exert yourself." He said with concern. He knew that he should get up and call her parent's or something. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her side, to stop looking at her face, to let go of her hand…

"No Inuyasha," she choked. "I have something to say." Inuyasha wanted to take her into his arms and hold her until her tears subsided. He waited for her to continue instead.

"Inuyasha," she looked up at him. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "I love you!"

**Whew. /sigh/ Im tired. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Your reviews make me so happy and keep me going! It's a wonderful feeling knowing people are reading, and enjoying my story! And sorry if I don't always get a chance to respond, I still love you all.**

**I would like to make a special announcement: This story is being translated into Spanish by the wonderful Citus! So, if you speak Spanish, please check it out on her profile and give her some recognition for her work! Thanks for taking such an interest in my story Citus/hugs/**


	9. Chapter 8

Right and Wrong

Chapter Eight

**/WARNING/ The following chapter contains sexual content. Please do not read if this type of material offends you in any way. **

xxx

Inuyasha could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. Kagome was in love? With him? He wasn't sure what to say. Her eyes scanned his now pale face searchingly. Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Kagome..." he said quietly. Kagome sat up on her elbows. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't be moving so suddenly." He said, concerned. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't care about that," she said offhandedly. "What I care about is…" she trailed off and dropped her gaze to the blanket which shrouded her. "Stupid Kagome!!!" she mentally scolded herself. She hadn't meant to blurt that out, but it had just slipped. Kagome wrinkled her brows, and raised her eyes to meet Inuyashas concerned ones. Her heart missed a beat as she realized, looking into his eyes, she really did love him.

Inuyasha knew he needed to say something…but he wasn't sure. He felt strongly for her…but was it love? Was it possibly to fall in love with someone you had barely known for a week? Inuyasha gazed back into her eyes. Yes, he thought. It was one-hundred percent possible. He softly cupped her cheek.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I…love you to." Kagomes eyes widened and brimmed with shiny tears. Inuyasha felt his throat tighten as he softly brushed them away with his thumb. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Oh Inuyasha." She breathed. She opened her eyes and saw he was smiling to, looking at her tenderly. He slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own. Despite the small contact, it was a very intimate gesture, and they both felt chills go up their spines.

Inuyasha half smiled as he deepened the kiss. Kagome could feel herself melting.

The kiss was very slow, and tender, but filled with passion. Inuyasha groaned when Kagomes tongue came into contact with his. Kagome felt so light, his tongue was like liquid fire. She pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his back. Inuyasha leaned into her.

Kagome lifted her head from his wonderful mouth, gasping for air. He used the opportunity to send hot kisses down her neck. Gently, he nibbled the sensitive skin there, and felt himself harden when he heard her appreciative moan.

She slowly moved her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles tighten and release with each movement. He toyed with the bottom of her shirt, eventually venturing inside, and finding what he had wondered in for.

Kagome inhaled sharply as his thumb lightly brushed over her nipple. "This is really happening," she thought. She let out little gasps as he continued to stroke and tease. Finally he felt it begin to bud under his finger and smiled at his handiwork. He leaned forward and took it in his mouth. Even though it was through the shirt, Kagome still felt the sensations. Her gasps were coming out faster, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She could feel a hot tingling in her most private of parts.

Inuyasha continued his delicious treatment, and Kagome felt as if she would lose her mind. She began to rub herself against his hardness, she couldn't help it. Inuyasha raised his head and looked into her passion laden eyes, with eyes that held just as, if not more passion. He strained to catch his breath, and his next words came out in between tiny gasps.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome gazed at him, and laid a hand on his cheek. She smiled softly, and nodded. "It will change everything." He added. She slowly shook her head. "You've already changed me," she whispered. "I'll go anywhere; do anything, as long as I'm with you." Inuyasha felt his throat tighten again, and that was all he needed.

He gently scooped her up, bridal style, and walked the short distance to his room. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back and hugged herself to him. Inuyasha opened the door, and slowly laid her on the bed. She sat up, her arms stretched out behind her. She was unaware, but her pose was very sexual, and pronounced her cleavage greatly. Inuyasha notices, and his eyes became heavy with desire.

He slowly began to undress, his burning eyes never leaving hers. She watched as he unbuttoned, and shrugged out of his shirt, revealing a defined chest with a light fuzz of silver hair. A blush crept up her cheeks as he removed his belt and dropped his trousers, boxers and all. She stared at his manhood, erect and hard.

Inuyasha slowly approached her, suddenly nervous. Kagome could feel her heart beating wildly. She had never done anything like this before. Not sex, not foreplay, nothing. She felt herself tense up and looked up into Inuyashas eyes. Her fears and doubts were instantly melted away.

Inuyasha was still feeling nervous though. "You don't have to if…" he trailed off. Kagome shook her head and laid both hands on his bare chest. "No," she began as she lightly trailed her way down stopping just above his hardness. "Let me love you."

She leaned forward and filled her mouth with him. Inuyasha gasped sharply. Kagome worked back and forth, using her hands as well. Inuyasha moved around, trying to catch his breath. "Ahh, Kagome…" he moaned. It felt as if fire were consuming him, in a good way of course.

His hands became entangled in her hair as they moved together, until finally, he emptied himself.

Kagome removed her mouth as they both struggled to regain their breath. After a few moments of ragged breathing, Inuyasha raised Kagome, until she was standing before him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She leaned into his warmth. Kagome moved out of his embrace and took a step back.

She watched him seductively as she slowly stepped out of the boxers, and raised the shirt over her head. She stood before him, feeling very nervous.

Inuyashas eyes took in her beautiful body appreciatively. He put his hands on her slightly shaking shoulders and slowly made his way down. He rubbed the sides of each breast with his hands, causing her to shiver slightly. He brought his mouth down on one breast, and paid tribute to it. He nibbled, teased, and sucked greedily. Kagome held his head to her and threw hers back as she gasped for air, his delicious treatment nearly bringing her to a climax. Just before she did though, he lifted his head, and gently laid her back onto the bed.

Inuyasha positioned himself over her. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice rough. She nodded and felt herself shiver in anticipation. He slowly entered her, breaking through the barrier. She felt a sharp intense pain, and stiffened.

Inuyasha stopped, and looked down at her, his face pale. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly. Kagome took a deep breath as the pain lessened, until she couldn't feel it anymore. "No." she whispered. "Go on," she urged softly.

Inuyasha looked at her lovingly and fully entered her. She gloved him fully, and it felt immensely good. He was warm, and Kagome gasped as he slowly began to thrust upwards.

He lifted Kagomes upper half, and she repositioned her self so she was on his lap. She took him in her once again, and moved up and down, feeling sensations throughout her body. She moved increasingly faster, one of Inyashas hands cupping her breast, the other holding her to him.

"Inuyasha!" she exhaled sharply. He moved with her, resting his head in her soft black hair. "Mmmm, Kagome…" He was having trouble breathing as well.

Both of their breathing was ragged, barely coming out in short gasps. Kagome thrusted once more, bringing them both to a tumultuous climax, coming in white hot bursts.

They held each other tightly as they struggled for breath. Finally, gaining some control over his breathing, Inuyasha slowly laid down his love on the bed. He lay down beside her, still comfortably gloved in her warmth. She put her head on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She breathed; her voice was filled with emotion. Inuyasha kissed her possessively and whispered back, "I love you to, Kagome." She smiled and laid her head on his chest once again.

The pair slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, safely nestled in each others arms.

**First off, I apologize for being gone so long. I don't really have much of a reason for being gone, just school and what not. Please don't be to mad!!**

**Anyway, there it is, the sex scene. (Hope you and my Spanish audience are happy Citus!!!)**

**I'm not a hundred percent happy with how it came out, but I did my best. I myself am a virgin, with virtually no experience so it's pretty hard for me to write sexual scenes myself. Heh heh.**

**Again, I would like to thank all my loyal readers/reviewers. I know who each of you are, and I'm always happy to read your reviews and know that you are still reading and enjoying my story. I will try to respond to ALL OF YOU this time.**

**The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, I promise. The plot is going to thicken very soon…..**


	10. Chapter 9

Right and Wrong

Chapter Nine

Warm…there was something warm on Kagomes stomach. Slowly, she opened her eyes. For a split second she thought she was in her room, but then her eyes focused on her stomach. Inuyasha's arm was over it, holding her to him. She smiled and turned to face his sleeping form.

Moonlight poured in from a lone window above his bed. It landed softly on his face giving him an ethereal glow. "My angel." She whispered as she traced from his forehead down to his jawbone. She allowed herself a few more minutes of greedy staring before she slowly removed his arm from her waist and got out of the bed.

The cold air closed around her nude body causing her to shiver. She looked around on the floor, trying to find their discarded clothes. It was hard to see, but she ended up finding the shirt he was wearing, and the boxers he had given her.

She put them on, feeling slightly less cold. Kagome smiled dreamily as she hugged the shirt to her body, breathing in his scent. Her eyes caught the clock and she gasped as she saw the time. 11:23

Her parents had no idea where she was she thought with horror. It was a Monday night, and she wasn't home. She propelled herself into the hallway, tripping over some unknown object in her haste. She had never been in Inuyasha's house before, so she had no clue where the phone was. She squinted against the darkness, trying to make out an object that resembled a phone.

She came upon the kitchen, and saw something on the wall. She felt it, and, sure enough, it was a phone. She lifted it, her mind already forming an idea. She automatically dialed her number.

"Hello?" came her mother's frantic voice on the other line. "Mom?" Kagome responded uncertainly. She heard her mother let out a shaky sigh.

"Kagome," she scolded sternly. "Just where have you been? We have been worried SICK! Do you know that we were just about ready to call the police? This has got to be one of the most irresponsible things you've ever done! Do you hear me?" She heard shuffling and her Grandpa's old voice came onto the line.

"Kagome," he started. "I was just about ready to whip out my old mantra book and consult the spirits to find your lost soul." Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed. There was shuffling sounds on the other end of the line. Her mother came back on.

"Just what do you-" Kagome cut her off. "Look Mom, I'm sorry." She pleaded in her most innocent voice. "I'm at Sango's and we really got into studying for this big history test tomorrow, and I honestly lost track of time." Silence on the other end. Kagome continued. "I just barely realized what time it was, and rushed to call you." At least that part wasn't a lie.

There was another small silence. "Well," her Mom's voice sounded calmer and Kagome closed her eyes and leaned further against the wall breathing a sigh of relief. "I suppose if you were studying……" Kagome nodded even though she knew her Mom couldn't see her. "Yes, studying very hard. In fact were both so tired…Sangos mom said that I could spend the night if I wanted to…" she let her question hang in the air.

Her mother sighed. "Sure you can. But believe me; we will be having a talk about this tomorrow when you get home from school."

They said their goodbyes and Kagome hung up feeling relieved. She would just stay the night here, and then walk to the nearest bus stop in the morning. It would cause a lot of gossip if she and Inuyasha arrived together. She giggled, her and Inuyasha had been together!

Inuyasha…she could still feel every sensation she had experienced with him. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of his hot mouth on her breast…his hand caressing her body…

Kagome sighed and looked around the small, but homey kitchen. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness so she could pretty much see everything clearly. Something beside the coffee pot in the corner caught her eye. A faint, light blue blinking. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a cell phone. On the screen said : One new message. "This must be Inuyashas cell phone…" she said aloud. It was black and looked expensive. "I wonder who the message is from?" she thought to herself. She lifted the cell phone up and turned it side to side. She contemplated taking a teeny weeny listen.

"No." she said as she put it back down on the table with both hands. She backed away, but was distracted by the blinking light.

"The least I can do is turn it off. Right?" she walked over to it and picked it up. Slowly, she lifted the lid. "YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE came a low, automated voice. "Does he have it set to automatically play when he opens it?" she thought. "Well, as long as it's open, I might a well take a little listen…" she raised the phone to her ear.

MESSAGE ONE /BEEP/

"Inuyasha, please…just talk to me…"It was a woman's voice. Kagome went pale and stiffened.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted today, and for…kissing you like that." Kagome could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her grip tightened onto the phone. The woman's voice continued. "I just don't know what to do. I need to explain something to you…" there was a sniffing sound, as if she was crying. The voice stiffened. "But not over the phone. I'll see you tomorrow." The voice became stern now. "And believe me, I will have you back." CLICK. The end.

Kagome barely felt herself close and lower the phone. She steadied herself against the counter. She felt as if she could collapse at any moment. Scenes of their tender night together flashed before her eyes. She crumpled to the ground and put a cold hand to her mouth.

Inuyasha was with…another girl? Kagome could barely believe what she had just heard. Was what they had shared tonight just a lie? She held her arms around her body protectively and rocked back and fourth. "Was loving me a lie to?" she thought. "Was I just some girl you wanted to get in bed?" Kagome was crying uncontrollably now, unable to stop the tears.

After a few minutes she made herself calm down. What was she going to do now? "Well, Im certainly not staying here." She told herself. She put a trembling hand to her head. She couldn't go home, her Mom thought she was staying at Sangos….Sango. She could go to Sango.

Kagome furiously wiped at her still falling tears and walked to the door. There was a closet by it and she rummaged through it until she found a long brown coat. She didn't want to take anything more from Inuyasha, but she couldn't go outside with what she had on.

She put on the coat and slowly stepped out the door, making her way to the nearest bus stop, and fully intending to have a long talk with her best friend. And maybe…try to forget about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted softly as he rolled over to put his arm around Kagome. His eyes opened as his arm touched not Kagome, but air. He sat up on his elbows and squinted through the darkness. "Kagome?" he called out groggily. No response.

He got up and walked to his dresser to get some boxers. He put them on and entered the hallway. "Kagome?" he called again. He scratched his head as he came into the kitchen. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. He noticed his phone on the ground in the corner of the kitchen.

"Maybe she left, then called and left a message…" he thought. He opened it and looked at the message inbox. One new message, it said, and on the side was an icon that meant he had already listened to it. Inuyashas brows wrinkled. He hadn't listened to any messages today…unless maybe Kagome…

His eyes widened. Quickly, he clicked on the message and prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. His heart missed a beat as her voice came onto the line. "….and for…kissing you like that."

Inuyasha cursed and slammed the phone onto the table. Kagome had listened to that, he now realized with horror. "Shit!" he exclaimed angrily as he banged his fist on the countertop causing his old wounds to open and ooze blood. But he didn't care.

"Kagome…" he said aloud as he put his head in his hands and leaned over the counter. How was he ever going to explain this to her?

**Whew, done. That chap was hard for some reason. Anyway, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
